


Bruno Bangnyfe headcanons

by aliceinreverselondon



Series: Bruno Bangnyfe stuff [2]
Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Unbelievable, this guy turned us into simps in 0.2 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinreverselondon/pseuds/aliceinreverselondon
Summary: A series of headcanons that aren't necessarily connected.
Relationships: Bruno Bangnyfe/Original Female Character(s), Bruno Bangnyfe/Reader
Series: Bruno Bangnyfe stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974184
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. We got unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: @aliceinreverselondon. I posted a headcanon and a one-shot collection story as well, and some of these might be connected.

  * After the breakup Bruno promised to leave you alone and he kept his word. It was hard for him, but he decided to focus on work while he waited. Because he was waiting. He was waiting for you to slowly realize it would be insane to throw away the life you’d built up throughout the years. 
  * A month or two after the breakup you began to listen to your friends and went on a few dates to test the waters. You had fun but… something was missing. They were either idiots, utterly boring or even worse: condescending assholes who for some reason believed you were some desperate damsel in distress who was waiting for a prince. 
  * Even though you started dating one of the guys eventually, it was just for show to make your friends shut up. They hated Bruno and you couldn’t let them know you still missed him like crazy. Hell, you were convinced they had gone out to celebrate after hearing about the breakup. 
  * Some nights you could’ve sworn you heard Rickenbacker outside your apartment, but by the time you reached the window and looked out, there was absolutely nothing outside. It was just your imagination messing with you. Times like this you couldn’t decide which one was worse: hearing these familiar sounds or dreaming about him. Each one gave you hope that he came back to you, but when you looked out the window or woke up, it was simply ripped away from you.
  * Little did you know you were usually right about Rickenbacker. It was really him you heard. But Bruno was good and always made sure to hide every trace of his presence just in time. The last thing he wanted was you thinking he was some creep. Although… that’s exactly what he was sometimes. He often watched you from afar without the intention to actually talk to you. Only knowing you were okay and unharmed was enough. 
  * One evening Bruno got home after a very, very long and annoying day at work, wanting nothing more but to drink something strong and then go to sleep. But his anger disappeared the moment he saw you sitting on the hallway floor next to the door of his apartment. You were there, obviously waiting for him, and you looked like a nervous wreck. Even after all those months spent apart, his first instinct was still to pull you into a tight hug and gently kiss the top of your head to calm you down.
  * While you were waiting for him to arrive, you thought about every possible outcome of this meeting. You were terrified by the idea of him telling you to leave but you had to take this risk. The only way to keep your sanity was to apologize for screwing things up back then and tell him how you truly felt. Because even though you had tried to move on and forget about him, it was impossible. The guys you had dated since the breakup, even the one whose parents you met once, simply couldn’t compare to him.
  * When you pulled away a little to look up at him, you opened your mouth to explain you were there, but he interrupted you with a kiss without hesitation. The moment he had laid eyes on you, he had recognized the look in your eyes that he knew perfectly well. You still loved him. This is why he didn’t care about what exactly made you decide to come back, all that mattered was the fact you were finally back there with him and he didn’t want you to leave ever again. 




	2. Dating

  * The thing about Bruno is that he likes to be in charge of every situation. This obviously applies to your dates as well, so even though you always discuss where to go and what to do, it’s him who makes the final decision.
  * You both love things that can raise your adrenaline levels, this is why it’s not unusual for you to go and play paintball. Considering he uses spray paint for spells, you often wonder if this is the reason why he prefers this over other games like laser tag.
  * If he’s the one who accidentally shots you at a place that leaves a bruise, Bruno usually tries to make it up to you by bringing different treats as gifts.
  * Sometimes he agrees to go on dinner dates with you, and he knows you like it when he puts on a suit so he’s often willing to do it. there’s one condition, though: you have to go to Front London because he doesn’t want to risk anyone from Wing Bind see him dressed like that.
  * He always acts cool when he’s with you but there are always little signs of his true feelings that are screaming that he loves you. You know it, he knows it… hell, everybody knows it. Not like anyone except the two of you would point it out, though.
  * Whenever he cancels a date with the excuse of not being the best company after his day at work, you usually go over to his place to eat junk food and watch a movie with him. Although Bruno’s not exactly the type of person who says such things, he always makes an exception with you and says thank you for ignoring his decision.
  * If you’re alone, Bruno always lets his guard down and becomes the most chill, affectionate, and caring person you’ve ever met. He loves to cuddle, he tells you about his feelings, his insecurities, and his family, he takes care of you when you’re sick, and every now and then he even tries to cook for you. Trying being the keyword.
  * The two of you play video games quite often. In the beginning, he wanted to let you win, but once he realized you weren’t a rookie, he decided not to hold back against you anymore. When you’re playing on the same team, though, teamwork becomes more important than anything which usually leads to your victory.




	3. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a request on Tumblr: "how would bruno act during intimacy with his s/o?" I’d like state right here that I suck at writing nsfw stuff so this will be a short one. But I might explore this topic later.

  * While at work Bruno relies on careful planning and strategy to avoid danger, in his private life there are times when he actually likes to take risks. When you attend a party and even drink a little, he’s willing to go for the biggest cliché in the world: having sex somewhere in the club where you can get caught. There have already been a time or two when someone walked in on you.
  * Teasing you is also something he loves to do. In the beginning, you absolutely love how he knows exactly where to touch you to get the right reaction, but as time passes you become more and more frustrated. If he’s running his hand down your thigh, you usually try to guide it between your legs but he always stops you. The more frustrated you are, the better sex you’ll have. It’s worth it.
  * Whether you have sensual or rough sex depends on your current moods, not your preferences. Despite his often temperamental personality, he pays close attention to your feelings even on his bad days. So if he’s in the mood for rough sex but you’re not, he tends to put his own needs aside for you.
  * Once your relationship becomes strong and stable enough to handle it, you begin to talk about kinks and special interests in bed so you can start to freely experiment to see what works the best for the two of you. So far you ruled our roleplay because neither of you could stop laughing after a point, and also dominant/submissive roles since he’s not comfortable with the idea of treating you as a submissive or accidentally hurting you in any way (having control during sex is different). But orgasm control works like charm, because he enjoys how much you love and hate it at the same time, and so does tying each other up, although he said no to your idea to buy handcuffs because he doesn’t want to risk losing the damn key...




End file.
